


A Quiet Night In

by VillainousVixen



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake said he wanted a quiet night with his boyfriend, this wasn't what he had in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

“I just want a quiet night in with my boyfriend,” Jake told Donna, slamming his locker closed.

            “Enjoy,” she answered. She turned her attention to Lino, and while they were distracted Jake left the locker room.

            When he got to Simon’s place, the solicitor was curled up on the sofa with his laptop.

            “Wine?” he offered. Jake nodded, and sat down. “You look rough.”

            “Ryan didn’t show,” Jake replied.

            “So you did you ride with?” Simon asked. Jake told him about his day with Donna, taking occasional sips from the glass of wine Simon had given him. “I was waiting for you,” Simon told him, when he’d finished. “Do you wanna order some food?”

            “I’ll cook,” Jake answered.

            “You don’t have to…”

            “I want to,” Jake interrupted.

 

            After they’d finished eating, and watched a few hours of terrible TV, with Jake wrapped up in Simon’s arms, the police officer lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Simon’s lips.

            “Bed?” he offered.

            “Bed,” Simon agreed. “Oh, I almost forgot, I got these back today,” he added, holding out an envelope.

            “Are those…” Jake trailed off. He didn’t reach for the envelope. “Can we talk about this later?”

            “I figured you’d wanna know,” Simon answered. “You begged me to do them, so we wouldn’t have to…”

            Jake didn’t say anything. He took the envelope. He knew that Simon was right. He had begged him to get tested, so they wouldn’t have to have condoms anymore, and Simon had rushed the tests through. He didn’t know why his hands trembled as he pulled open the envelope.

            “They’re all clear,” Simon told him, before he could even read it. “Both of us.”

            “Thanks,” Jake replied. “Bed.” He repeated.

            “Bed,” Simon echoed. He got to his feet, and wrapped his arm around Jake’s waist, almost holding up his tired body as they walked through to his bedroom.

            Jake fell onto the bed, still fully dressed, and before Simon could say anything his eyes fell closed. The solicitor laughed, and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. He leant over and started pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. Jake mumbled something incoherent, but allowed Simon to pull off his t-shirt.

            “You went to the gym today?” Simon asked.

            “Mm-hm,” Jake mumbled. “How can you tell?”

            “I just can,” Simon answered, running his tongue along the lines of Jake’s abs. “Tired?” he asked.

            “Mm,” Jake murmured.

            “Don’t worry. I promise I’ll do all the work,” Simon told him. Jake would have laughed, but he wasn’t sure he had the energy. Simon reached for his belt, opened it, and Jake raised his hips just enough to let his lover pull off his jeans.

            “I love you,” Jake whispered.

            “I love you too.” Simon spoke against his thigh, where he was drawing pictures on Jake’s hip with his tongue. Jake shuddered, and Simon froze. “Bad?”

            “It’s good,” Jake assured him. “Really good. You don’t have to stop.”

            “I do,” Simon countered. “There’s somewhere else I’d rather have my tongue.”

            “Oh really?” Jake opened his eyes just long enough to smirk at his lover, and Simon laughed.

            “Oh, yeah,” he answered. He pinned Jake to the bed with his own body over the officer’s, and pressed their lips together. Jake moaned something incoherent against Simon’s lips and rocked his hips against the solicitor’s.

            “Take them off,” Jake whispered.

            “Take what off, baby?” Simon teased.

            “Take them off,” Jake repeated, and he pulled so hard on Simon’s belt that the solicitor was sure it would rip away from his trousers. He pushed Jake’s hand away before he could do any damage, and pulled off his own clothes.

            “I can’t…” Jake whispered, when Simon closed his hand tightly around his erection.

            “It feels like you can,” Simon teased. “Don’t you want to?” he asked, loosening his grip.

            “I do,” Jake mumbled. “Just had a long day.”

            “Roll over,” Simon told him. Jake did as he said, folding his arms under him and burying his face in them.

            “Relax,” Simon whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder. “It’ll be ok, I promise.”

            Jake didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even sure he could. He tried to remember the exact moment he knew that being with Simon was the best thing in his life, tried to remember the moment he realised that no one else would ever make him feel like this. But he couldn’t. All he could remember were rough hands and sharp kisses of university, and that Simon made him feel different.

            Sometime, while he’d been lost in his train of thought, Simon had finished the trail of kisses down his spine, and had slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle and into his ass.

            “Oh,” he murmured. He gasped when Simon pressed hard against his prostate, applying just a little too much pressure to be entirely comfortable.

            “Too much?” Simon asked.

            “More,” Jake countered. “Please, Si, need more.”

            “Just relax,” Simon whispered, stroking his hip. “We’ll get there baby.”

            “Please, Si…” Jake repeated.

            “Ssh…” Simon soothed, still tracing patterns on Jake’s hip. He slipped another finger past the tight muscle, and Jake gasped. “OK?”

            “Yeah,” Jake murmured. “Yes, please…”

            “It’s ok, baby,” Simon assured him. “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Jake echoed. “Please, Si, I want you.”

            “I thought you were too tired,” Simon teased. His pulled his hand back, and pressed a kiss to the back of Jake’s neck.

            “Please, Si, you know what I want.”

            “Tell me,” Simon insisted. “Tell me or you won’t get anything.”

            “Fuck me,” Jake replied. “Please, Si. I’ll do anything. I need you.”

            “Good boy,” Simon whispered, running his tongue along the shell of Jake’s ear. “I love you.”

            Jake didn’t say anything. He pushed his hips back against Simon’s desperately. Simon laughed, and pressed a kiss to the back of Jake’s neck as he pushed inside him.

            “Oh…” Jake moaned into his folded arms. “Fuck, Si, that’s good.”

            “I know,” Simon whispered, running his fingertips down Jake’s spine. “Relax, baby.”

            “Jesus Christ,” Jake gasped. Simon pushed forwards harder, and he collided with Jake’s prostate so hard Jake’s whole body trembled. Every muscle in his body went tense and relaxed again within the space of a second, and Simon smiled.

            “Good?” Simon asked. Jake would have answered, but then another particularly hard thrust made him see stars, and he couldn’t think to do anything but shove his hips back into Simon’s.

            “More…” Jake pleaded. Simon nodded, pressed a kiss to the back of Jake’s neck, and moved his hips faster. Jake groaned, muscles clenching tightly with every thrust.

            “God, Jake…” Simon whispered.

            “Please Si…please…need…” Jake mumbled.

            “Need what?” Simon asked. “Talk to me, baby.”

            “Need you. Need to come. Please Si.”

            “How much do you need it?” Simon pressed another kiss to Jake’s shoulder. “Tell me baby. Tell me. Tell me how much you want it.” Jake didn’t speak, wasn’t even sure if he could, just shoved back against Simon so hard that it disrupted the steady rhythm he had set. “Oh, Jake…”

            “Please, Si, I’ll do anything. Wanna feel it. Wanna feel you come.”

            Simon stilled, muscles tensing with his own desperate need. He pressed light kisses to Jake’s neck and shoulders, leaning over him to push his sweat-soaked hair off his neck. With one more hard thrust into his lover, the coil of pleasure in his stomach snapped, and burnt through him as his release exploded out of him.

            Jake gasped at the feel of the white hot pleasure flooding through him.

            “Don’t move,” Simon whispered, rolling to one side of him. Jake didn’t even think he could, even though his own erection was throbbing desperately against the cool sheets, waiting for Simon to touch him.

            Jake listened carefully as Simon rifled through the nearest drawer. He felt the dip of the mattress with his weight as he sat back down, then the cool press of silicone against his ass.

            “OK?” Simon asked. Jake forced himself to relax against the intrusion, and then nodded.

            “Yes,” he whispered. Simon pushed the plug into place, then pressed a kiss to the small of his back.

            “Turn over,” he whispered.

            Jake did as he was told, moving slowly as he adjusted to the pressure stretching him open. By the time he fell onto his back, the burning stretch had given way to nothing but pleasure.

            Simon smiled, and kissed him.

            “Please…” Jake almost sobbed. “Simon please…anything…”

            Simon nodded, and dipped his head to take Jake’s erection into his mouth. Jake swore at the pressure of the suction, trying not to thrust into the wet heat of Simon’s mouth. He failed, hips moving before he could stop them, and Simon gagged.

            “Sorry,” he whispered. Simon just pulled back, replacing his mouth with a tight fist.

            “It’s ok,” Simon told him. “My fault,” he added. When he returned his mouth to Jake’s erection, he pinned his hips down with one arm draped over them.

            “Please…” Jake whispered. “I need…”

            Simon just hummed around him, the sound vibrating through him, and ran his free hand over Jake’s hip. The vibration of the sound made Jake swear, and Simon smiled around his length and dropped the free hand to his balls.

            “Si…” Jake whispered. The solicitor knew what he wanted, what he needed, and with one tight squeeze of Jake’s balls the orgasm crashed through him. Jake trembled, every muscle in his body going tense as the waves of pleasure rushed through him. The feeling of Simon’s throat contracting around the head of his erection as he swallowed his release was enough to make him swear all over again.

            “Fuck,” Jake swore, slamming his head back into the pillow. Simon smiled down at him, and leant over to kiss him. The taste of his own come on Simon’s lips should not have been as delicious as it was.

            “Good?” Simon asked, leaning back.

            “Very,” Jake replied. “Tired…” He still hadn’t opened his eyes.

            “I know you are baby. Just look at me for a minute,” Simon pleaded. Jake forced his heavy eyelids open, and drank in the sight of a sweat-soaked, dishevelled Simon above him. “I love you so much, Jake.”

            “I love you too,” Jake answered. “Can I go to sleep now?” he asked. Simon laughed.

            “One more thing first,” Simon replied. He pushed Jake’s legs apart slightly, and twisted the plug that was still tight in place. It caught his prostate as it moved, and Jake swore. “You’re wearing that to work tomorrow.”

            “I can’t…” Jake tried to protest, but Simon had that look in his eyes again that told Jake it wouldn’t work. “Only til lunch?” he bargained.

            “All day,” Simon repeated. “If you’re not wearing it when you get home…” He stopped, left the warning hanging. Jake knew that whatever it was, it might even be worth taking the plug out just for the punishment.

            While he was still weighing up whether the punishment would be better than the reward, Simon pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and covered them both with the duvet. Before he could decide he was drifting off to sleep.


End file.
